Snips and Snails and Mutants
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Molly and Remy are thrilled to have baby Dylan and his parents come back for a visit. Except Molly and Remy seem to be stalked by a new enemy, relentlessly out to try and capture them. 45th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: Well, it's been a ridiculously long time again, hasn't it? I'm really, really sorry! I didn't entirely realize I hadn't posted anything for almost a whole year! (I guessed, but didn't look at the date of my last story until now.) I'm shocked. I feel like I had every problem under the sun for the past few months, but mostly my lack of posting was because of writers block, loss of inspiration, and not feeling like writing anything romance related recently because I was feeling down on love. Like, annoyed with anything romantic. Personal issues there that I won't bore you with. I'm back now though! I'm not sure if this is my best story (Don't I always say that?), but hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

Edit: Also, 'The Sharing' is a shoutout/reference to the front from the Animorphs books, who's powers inspired Molly's own morphing powers. I like to reference other fandoms now and then, either directly or with parody. Animorphs and the original Sharing belong to K.A Applegate and Scholastic inc.

* * *

"Ahahaha!" Remy laughed, reading the e-mail. He raced out of his room to find Molly, who he hoped was in her room since it was a weekend afternoon.  
He knocked on the door and after her heard "It's open," he opened it.

"I've got some great news," Remy was all energy and smiles. Molly was going to love this.

"What's up?" Molly rolled off the bed, putting down her magazine.

"I got an e-mail from Jenna and Vincent. They want to come out for a week and bring Dylan," Remy said.

"Really! Aw, that's totally awesome!" Molly was as excited as Remy was at seeing little Dylan again. It had been months since he'd been successfully adopted by his loving, well off French parents.

"We have to run it by everyone, but I'm sure it'll be okay," Remy said.

"Well what are we standing here for, lets go! Go, go, go!" Molly forcefully shoved Remy out of the room and down the hall to Xavier's office.

They knocked on the door to the Professor's office and we're let inside. The two were so excited they couldn't contain themselves and began to talk over one another.

"Vince and Jenna want to visit with Dylan for a week. That's okay, right?" Remy said at the same time Molly said,  
"We've been good, we deserve it! Please?!"

"We haven't seen you two this excited in a while," Ororo smiled, "We only caught half that. Remy?"

"Jenna e-mailed me. They want to come visit with the baby for a week. They want to come next Monday. Is that alright?" Remy said.

The teachers looked at each other, seeming to be in silent agreement as they shared smiles. "That's fine," Charles said, "I look forward to meeting them. And seeing the baby, of course."

"Yes!" Molly cheered, "We can go to the park and the library. Visit the toy store."

"Take them out to see the sights," Remy agreed, "Maybe babysit so mama and pere can have some time to themselves while they're on vacation."

"Great idea. It'll be like old times!" Molly said, "uh, thanks Professor. Thanks everyone."

"Yes, thank you," Remy said.

The two left the room all a twitter. "We should probably pick up our rooms and things like that before next week," Remy pointed out, "For cleanliness' sake."

"Yeah," Molly said, "My laundry is getting out of hand again."

"I'll gladly help you with that," Remy looked at Molly flirtatiously.

"You worry about your room, I'll worry about mine," Molly laughed.

* * *

Sunday came. Molly and Remy found themselves on pins and needles. They fidgeted all the time and just kept smiling at each other excitedly.

"Will you guys at least try and sit still for five minutes?" Jean said as everyone sat in the kitchen, "Go watch some TV or something."

"TV, right," Molly said, "We should try and relax."

"She's right," Remy said, "We've cleaned everything there is to clean. Time to settle down."

They went into one of the downstairs rec rooms and turned on the TV.

There was commercial after commercial, of course, but one caught their attention in a big way.

"Are you feeling lost in the world? Isolated?" A soothing female voice said over pictures of a cloudy sky, "Maybe because the world has turned it's back on you for being a mutant? At The Sharing, no one is alone. Join us this Saturday at noon for a fun-fair in the park.  
Benefits go to habitat for Humanity and No Child Goes Hungry..."

"Should we be worried about this?" Molly raised an eyebrow at Remy as the commercial ended.

"This? Nah, sounds like fun," Remy smiled.

"Come on Remy, this has red flags all over it. Some group comes out of nowhere welcoming mutants with open arms? Smells bad," Molly said.

"Petite, you have to learn that not everyone is out to get us," Remy ruffled her hair, "You're just being paranoid.  
Too much caffeine in your system."

"Maybe," Molly said, smoothing her hair out. She didn't look convinced.

* * *

By Monday morning, Molly and Remy were up bright and early, being a thousand times more obnoxious then they had been previously.  
They made Kurt look manageable by comparison.

"What time is it?" Molly asked...again.

"Seven thirty," Remy answered, "Not time yet."

"Where do you want to take them for dinner tomorrow night?" Molly asked.

"Dante's. I was thinking we could go to New York on Thursday," Remy smiled.

"If you guys don't quit it..." Ray growled, his hands sparking.

"They're just excited," Hank said, "They haven't seen Dylan in months."

"Yeah, well, they're excitement is driving us all to attempted murder," Tabitha stirred her cereal.

"Hey Remy," Scott spoke up, "You two have time to kill. Can you go pick some stuff up at the store?"

"Sure thing, hommes," Remy smiled cheerily, "What?"

Scott handed Remy a long list and Molly and Remy quickly left.

"I didn't think we needed anything at the store," Kitty said.

"We don't" Scott said, "That was to get them out of our hair for a while."

"My sanity and I thank you," Rogue, holding her head and looking ready to snap, said dramatically.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy and Molly arrived at the store. In the parking lot, they had a flyer shoved at them by a perky looking blonde in a short skirt.  
"The Sharing is having a fun-fair this Saturday. Tell your friends!"

"Will do," Remy murmured, taking the flyer, checking out the girls legs.

"Saw that," Molly said.

"What? She had nice legs, sure," Remy said, "She didn't have your...unhh..._everything_." Remy groaned, drooling over Molly salaciously.

"Jeez, when you save yourself, you really save yourself," Molly giggled, "I think someone could use a trip to look out peak soon. I could wear that dress you like."

"...Cherie, if I'm in trouble, just tell me what I did wrong," Remy was concerned.

"You're not in trouble!" Molly giggled, "I'm just so excited. I was thinking we haven't been there in ages.  
I know we'll have Dylan's family this week, but maybe next week after they leave. I just want to do something special with you because you're always doing nice things for me."

Remy put a box of cereal in the cart. "Okay, I get it. Still, ma ange, take it easy with the surprises. Springing look out peak after I check a girl out leaves me confused."

"Well I wasn't happy about it, but I'm just too excited to be completely mad at you," Molly smiled.

"Next time I'll try and have some self-restraint," Remy said, "Maybe just picture you in that curve hugging dress instead."

"Mmm. You do that," Molly said flirtatiously, rubbing up against Remys arm.

Soon enough they came across the small section the grocery store had, of baby related items.  
"Awww! Look at the little sunglasses! Let's get them!" Molly squealed.

"Hon, it's been eight months," Remy said, "Dylan's probably outgrown something that small by now."

"Yeah, you're right," Molly smiled, "It's hard to think of him growing up already, but it happens."

"We'll find him something nice this week. I promise," Remy took out the grocery list and started looking at it.

They went to the freezer section and picked up ice cream and other things.  
Unexpectedly, they heard an explosion happen in the front of the store. Customers ran for their lives to the back,  
but Molly and Remy ran _to_ the danger instead.

Remy got out his cards and charged them while Molly changed into her favorite tiger form. Out front, there was an enormous hole where the entrance doors used to be. Electric wires sparked and insulation fuzz floated behind a group of six men and women dressed in black, led by a woman in orange glasses and a black helmet, leaving her eyes and hair concealed. "You're here. This makes it so much easier," The woman smiled.

"Don't hurt the people in here, they're innocent," Remy said.

"We're not after them, boy, we're just after you two," The woman swept out an electric whip, sparking dangerous blue streaks.

"We don't go anywhere quietly," Remy threw his cards, but they met the whip, disintegrating in an instant.

Remy was taken aback for a moment. Thankfully, he had more then his powers at his disposal. He took out his staff and made a run at one of the men standing behind the woman. Molly went for the woman, crouching to avoid the whip as Molly snarled.  
The lady's perfume was strong to Mollys tiger senses and it was a brand she recognized.

"You can make this easy on yourselves," The woman said, "Give up, come peacefully. We'd rather this not be more difficult than necessary."

Molly roared loud enough to bring grown men to their knees, which was "bite me" in tiger-speak. it reverberated throughout the store, making boxes and shelves shake.

"Your choice then," The lady frowned, lashing the whip at Remy. It was a direct hit, faster than he'd anticipated, catching on his forearm,  
yanking him forward in two pulls as he fried.

It took less then a second for Molly to jump onto their attacker. Molly did something she hadn't done in a while-she opened her mouth and held it at the womans throat. Not squeezing, just holding. A bluff.

"Ck-click!"

"Ck-click!"

"Ck-click!"

"Ck-click!"

"Ck-click!"

"Ck-click!"

Six laser guns pointed at Mollys large, tense animal body. It was what was known as a Mexican stand off.  
Anyone could feel the tension in the air. Molly's muzzle huffed, trying to sweat through her tongue with her mouth in an awkward position. Remy lay on the floor, having quickly slipped into unconsciousness with the whip still buzzing, burning his arm drastically.  
(It was going to hurt later, if there _was_ a later.)

Molly waited and waited. She would never let them take Remy, she'd die first. It looked like that was a definite possibility at this point. Molly weighed the options. Give up? Back off and let them take him to go back for help? Fake a bite? Bite to kill...?

"BAMF!"

"I got him, Creature!" Kurt's voice said.

"BAMF!"

Molly breathed a heavy sigh of relief before unlocking her jaw, running through the men and women at break-neck speed, knocking them down like bowling pins.  
Molly jumped into the open x-van, but she barely fit into the backseat, landing on top of Kitty, Jean and Bobby.

"Hey! You're totally getting fur in my mouth!"

"Change back! There's not enough room!"

"I think she's crushing my lungs..."

Kitty pulled in Mollys tail, shutting the door. The van sped off at 100 MPH leaving tire tracks in the grocery store's parking lot. Molly changed back, at first very awkwardly laying across everyone's laps like some bizarre calendar shoot, then sitting in between Bobby and Kitty. "Sorry guys. Is Remy...is he okay?" Molly asked.

"He's unconscious, but he's still breathing. Looks like he's been through the ringer though," Kurt turned his head over his shoulder to look at Molly. Remy was sandwiched up front, his head and body limp between Scott (who was driving) and Kurt.

"That's a huge understatement," Molly laughed nervously, coming off the adrenalin high, "Uh, I know his arm is burned bad. He won't be happy about that,"

"It's not 'bad', that's third degree burns," Scott said, "It'll take months to heal up."

Molly bit her lip, wanting to swear, but she wasn't that kind of girl.  
"We'll...we'll take care of him. Like we always do."

"You'll take care of him, you mean," Bobby teased, "Anytime he's down, you're the first one in the infirmary and the last out."

"Well, you know, I love him," Molly blushed, "That's what a good girlfriend does."

"We know," Kitty gripped Molly's hand, giving her support and strength.

* * *

It took a couple hours, but Remy was soon sitting up awake again with a white bandage covering his right arm. There was an IV drip in his left arm for

painkillers, which he'd been on for about ten minutes.

"Feeling loopy yet?" Molly wondered, "Painkillers that strong are supposed to make you really space-y."

"No, but I wish they'd hurry up and work. My arm feels like it's on fire," Remy said, saying "fire" through grit teeth.

"Do you want anything?" Molly reached out, rubbing his left shoulder.

"There's a bottle of ginger ale upstairs," Remy smiled, "If you wouldn't mind getting it, I'd be much obliged."

"Is that it? Snacks? Ice cream? cookies?" Molly offered.

"I'm really not hungry, maybe later," Remy smiled, rubbing Mollys arm before she backed away and went upstairs.

In the kitchen, Molly saw Scott.

"I'm going to pick up the Cantrelles' at the airport," Scott said, "Tell Remy, but don't let him get too excited. He needs his rest."

"Wow, he'd be touched you're so concerned, Molly raised her eyebrows.

"I know sometimes I treat him like the bane of my existance," Scott sighed, "When it comes down to it, Remy's there for the team and for me."

"Brooooomaaaaance," Molly sang.

"No way!" Scott furrowed his eyebrows, crossing his arms in an outward sweeping motion in a total "no way" gesture, making the keys in his hands jingle.

"Bromance, bromance, BROMANCE!" Molly smiled calling after Scott as he rushed out of the kitchen, "Bromance!" Molly poked her head out through the swinging door as Scott left the mansion with a loud slam of the front door. If Molly listened closely, she could hear the tires squealing on the pavement outside.

Molly giggled to herself as she carried a tray with a glass of ginger ale,barbecue chips and a flavored ice cup to the elevator and back downstairs.

* * *

"I brought you the electric blanket and a sweater in case you get cold," Molly smiled, putting the things on the bed.

"Awwww thaaaanks sweetie, you're the _best_!" Remy smiled, his eyes glassy.

"And the painkiller has made itself comfortable in your system!" Molly giggled, "Uh, I'd better put this away then, for later."  
Molly put the stuff aside, standing near the bed.

Molly tried to remember if she'd ever seen Remy high on painkillers. No, she hadn't. This was going to prove very interesting.

"Hey, hey...'mere," Remy motioned to her.  
Molly leaned in closer.

"I _love_ you," Remy whispered, smiling hard.

"I know," Molly whispered, "I love you, too. You need some sleep, Remy,"

"Nooooo," Remy disagreed, "I need a pony. I always, alwayyyysss wanted a pony!  
Let's get a pony."

"We'll talk about it later," Molly tried her hardest not to laugh, "I'm going to turn off the light and you can get some rest."

"Okay. I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Molly," Remy smiled.

"Love you too, Remy," Molly clicked off the light.

* * *

After about an hour, the Cantrell's arrived through the front door with Dylan and tons of luggage.

"It's so great seeing you again," Molly hugged Jenna, "And you, Dylan!" Molly touched Dylans face and he smiled, gurgling happily.

"You too, Molly," Jenna smiled, her French accent sounding so sophisticated.

"Do you want some help with the luggage?" Molly asked.

"Don't trouble yourself," Vincent smiled, "Ladies shouldn't have to lift heavy bags and someone so diminutive surely couldn't carry much." He pat her on the head.

"I'm stronger than I look," Molly grinned, walking out to the car despite Vincent's decline.

Molly carried in one of the larger bags. It _was_ heavy, but she managed it.

"Darling," Jenna addressed Molly as she had liked to do over the months, "Where is Remy?"

"Uh, downstairs in the infirmary. We were involved in this big fight and he got the worst of it. He's sleeping it off and on pain killers.  
Got his arm burned up really bad," Molly winced.

Jenna and Vincent exchanged troubled looks. Molly and Remy had told/warned them about all their heroics, but it was another thing to be in the middle of the aftermath.

"We'll leave these things here and go down to see him, come along," Vincent said.

"Er, sure," Molly said, leading the way to the elevator.

They looked at Remy through the windows, letting him sleep.

"The poor dear," Jenna was sympathetic, "This doesn't happen often, does it?"

"Not this bad," Molly said, "I mean, sure, we end up in the infirmary sometimes, but we don't usually need painkillers.  
He should be awake by the end of the day. Remy bounces back fast. He's tough, don't worry."

Even Dylan seemed to be aware of Remys condition, frowning as he stared on with huge, sad eyes.  
"Bh-gahhh!" Dylan put his hands on the glass. Vincent, holding him, guided Dylan away.

"We're working on teaching him to talk," Vincent let his son squeeze his finger, "He hasn't quite gotten the jist of it yet, but he will."

"Aw, that's great!" Molly smiled, "Come on, let's go back upstairs."

A little later they were sitting in the kitchen with tea and cookies.

"There's so much to catch up on," Molly smiled, "We can't wait to show you around town too. We were thinking we could go to the natural history museum this week, if that's okay."

"If Remy is feeling up to it, that would be lovely," Jenna said.

"Agreed," Vincent said, "Sounds quite good."

There was a silence. Molly was good at entertaining, but Remy was better and Molly wished he were there.

"How is your schooling going? College, that is," Jenna asked.

"Oh fine," Molly answered, "Passing classes. A's and B's. I've gotten new teachers this semester and they like me. Things weren't so great in my first semester."

"Good," Jenna smiled, "And what of Remy?"

"He's doing well. Teaching here a lot. He really enjoys it," Molly took a sip of tea, "Of course, teaching mutant kids is a _bit_ more exhausting than a

regular job, but it keeps us both on our toes. I mean, I'm not teaching yet, but I help out a lot."

"Well we hope it pays good," Vincent smiled.

"Yeah," Molly smiled, "But I know I spend it faster than I make it. Remy's a bit more frugal."

"Someone say my name?" Remy smiled, appearing in pants and a hospital gown, holding the steel rod that was holding his IV bag.

"Remy! What are you doing up?" Vincent and everyone rushed over.

"He's got five minutes of visiting time, then it's back to bed," Hank came into the kitchen.

"You should be in bed now!" Jenna was rightly concerned, "Come, we're taking you back."

"I'm so mad," Molly griped, "We would've come down to see you, you big dummy!"

"Cherie, it's a burnt arm, not a broken leg. I can still get up and around," Remy looked at Dylan, smiling excitedly, "Hey, there's my little man.  
Look how big you've gotten!"

"Gahhh!" Dylan squealed, arms out, wanting Remy to hold him.

"Sorry hommes, I'm all tied up at the moment," Remy said, still smiling, "As soon as we get downstairs, you can sit on my bed."

They got downstairs and Remy got back into bed. Dylan was placed carefully on his lap to avoid the IV.  
Jenna kissed the top of Remys head with flourish. "When Molly told us what happened, it just turned our stomachs!"

"Believe me, I didn't want to come home like this," Remy said, "Hurts worse then anything I've gone through before."

"We can believe it," Vincent said, "I've had burns. They're nothing to take lightly."

"Sweetie, you want anything?" Molly cooed.

"Water, maybe something to snack on," Remy said, "Thanks, cherie."

"Okay. Uh, you all probably want to get settled in. I'll show you to your room too," Molly said.

Upstairs, Dylan's family had a rest in their room while Molly made Remy something to eat.

"How's Remy?" Kurt teleported into the kitchen while Molly made a sandwich.

"Much better than earlier," Molly smiled, "The pain killers made him totally loopy, but he pulled out of it pretty fast. I'm making him something to eat if you want to go see him.  
Oh, and Dylan's family made it here okay. They're all napping. It was a long trip."

Kurt nodded, following Molly to the elevator.

Downstairs, Remy was playing solitaire.

"Here you go," Molly smiled, handing Remy the tray.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Hey Kurt," Remy nodded.

"Hey. You don't look too worse for wear," Kurt said.

"Guess not, but I feel it," Remy said, stacking the deck back together and putting the cards aside.

"Did you guys hear about the fair on Saturday?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah and I still don't like it," Molly said, "'The Sharing'? Sounds like a creepy cult or something."

"The Professor and Scott think we should check it out, but they didn't sound as paranoid as you.  
You have to lighten up Molly. It could be harmless," Kurt clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah and it could be a trap to try and kill us all," Molly said, "I always trust my gut and right now it's screaming at me that this sounds bad."

"Except your gut also says that eating five doughnuts in one sitting is a good idea when it's clearly not. I thought you were going to be tossing your cookies for hours after that," Remy said.

"What-ever!" Molly said, "The point is, we should be on our guard."

"Alright, we'll be careful with this. It doesn't mean we can't have fun with it," Kurt reassured her.

"Yeah, yeah," Molly rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

A couple hours passed and Molly and Remy killed time by hanging out and watching TV, waiting for the Cantrelles to wake up.

"Had enough? Want something else?" Molly asked.

"I'm good," Remy smiled, "Do you want to sleep in here tonight or what?"

"I think, considering our company, it would be more appropriate if I slept in my own room," Molly said, "We don't want to make a bad impression on their first visit."

"Oh come on," Remy smiled, "You don't really mean that."

"Remy, you're fine. You don't need me in here all night," Molly smiled.

"Well I wouldn't mind it either, even if I don't need you to," Remy smirked.

Molly rolled her eyes, playfully punching Remy in the arm.  
In return, Remy just grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed Molly.

"You guys can't quit for five minutes, can you?" Kittys voice said from the doorway.

Molly lifted her head up, still in Remys grip.  
"Ohh, uh, hi," Molly squirmed at the sight of Kitty and all the teachers in the doorway. Logan and Scott definitely didn't look happy.

Remy smirked, letting go of Molly, but not before "You smell really good,"  
was whispered into her ear.

"We just wanted to see how Remy was doing," Jean said.

"Looks like he's on the mend," Logan glared.

"A little too well," Scott looked peeved.

"He's, uh, he's doing fine," Molly nervously played with her hair, twirling it around her finger, "Is everything going okay? You don't always come rushing

down here like this."

"Everything is alright, Molly. We really did come to check up on Remy," Charles said.

"It still hurts, but I'm feeling better," Remy smiled that forced smile that said 'I'm great, now please leave'.

Silence.

"Oww!" Molly and Remy winced in perfect unison.

"You shouldn't think mean things like that," Jean scolded, "If you want us to leave, say so."

"Alright...we'd like some time to ourselves," Remy said maturely.

"We understand," Ororo smiled, "Feel better soon, Remy."

As soon as everyone left, Remy pulled Molly to him.  
"Now...I believe we were about here, Cherie," Remy kissed Molly with passion and fervor.  
They had a good thing going for about ten minutes until...

"Oh! We're sorry," Jenna looked apologetic as her and Vincent stood in the doorway.

"N-no, it's okay," Molly blushed, stepping back, "We weren't...I mean...it's nothing."

"Hmm, nothing?" Remy put a hand around Mollys waist, but she removed it.

"You know what I mean," Molly looked exasperatedly at him, then going and getting chairs for their friends. Everyone sat down again.

"Did you sleep good? We're the beds comfortable?" Remy asked.

"Yes, everything was fine," Vincent said.

There was a slight awkward silence between them. The kind you have when you're around people you haven't seen in person in a long time.

"Molly, if you're up to it, we should go shopping soon. Would you like that?" Jenna asked.

"Oh yeah, I'd love that," Molly said, "Thank you."

With that, they started making some definite plans for the week.  
Remy looked around the room, feeling cared for. It meant something to have people that loved you around.

* * *

By the next day, Remy was released from the infirmary ward with a bandage still on his arm and a sense of relief from getting away from all the hospital equipment and needles. Remys energy levels weren't at maximum efficiency, but it wasn't anything a little breakfast couldn't fix.

"Woah!"

"Watch out!"

Remy stopped himself from colliding with Molly, who held a tray full of food.

"I didn't think you'd be released so soon," Molly handed the tray to him.

"It's just a busted up arm, petite, I'm not in traction," Remy smiled gently, "Thanks for bringing down breakfast. I am pretty hungry." Remy grasped the tray firmly in one hand, lifting the lid from the plate and surveying the plate, which had the usual breakfast fare; Pancakes, eggs, fruit salad, bacon and sausage.

"You're welcome," Molly said as Remy started eating the warm, crispy bacon, "Why don't I take it back upstairs and we'll eat at the table."

"Mm-hmm," Remy said, still eating.

They made it back upstairs, sitting around the normally busy was taken over by multiple sentiments of 'good morning' and 'glad you're feeling better'. Nothing, however, felt better then Molly caressing his free hand, then holding it. A typical silent gesture of love an affection.

Molly yawned. "I should get to bed earlier tonight. Last night was a doozy."

"Early to bed, early to rise makes a beautiful woman more stunning," Remy flirted.

"I don't think that's how the saying goes," Kitty said, sitting on the other side of Remy.

"Like he cares," Kurt teased, "Anything to compliment his Honigkuchen and make her smile."

"Good morning all," Jenna and Vincent came in, sitting next to Molly and putting Dylan in a provided highchair.

"Morning," Remy and Molly said.

"Don't you look nice this morning," Jenna complimented Molly.

"This? It's nothing. Uh, thank you." Molly said, wearing a nice pink blouse instead of her usual shirt.

"She's right. You should wear blouses more," Remy said, "They make you look completely enthralling."

"_Okay_," Molly shot a look at Remy, embarrassed, "Thank you."

"Darling, let him spoil you," Jenna said as she checked her makeup in a hand mirror, "It's not all men that would."

"...Thanks, Remy. Sorry," Molly looked apologetic.

Remy kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it."

He took another bite of his eggs, then the silent alarm made the room flash red.

"What's going on?" Jenna looked worried.

"Nothing to worry about. We have to go save the town," Molly flashed a smile.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Remy said, "We'll be back."

The older kids went and got suited up, then went to the room that held the massive computer system.

"It's not much," Cyclops said, "Bank robbery on the east side."

"What about that one?" Shadowcat pointed to a blip on the other side of the screen.

"Okay. Another bank robbery," Cyclops said, "We'll split up."

Creature and Gambit found themselves in the van with Cyclops, Rogue and Shadowcat.

The soon arrived at the bank. "Wh-what are THEY doing here?!" Creature shrieked.

Magneto's old lackeys were surprisingly back, and in good form, robbing the bank. Darkness, Rockslide, Glow and little Bliss were all carrying sacks of money. Some more then others.

"Cheese it, it's the X-Men!" Glow yelped and the kids made a run for it.

"After them!" Cyclops ordered.

Creature changed liquidly into a wolf form. She wasn't out to hurt anyone, only restrain. Creature jumped on Glow, bringing her down hard on the cold, solid cement. "What the crap!" Glow screeched, "I think you broke a tooth!"

Gambit smirked, before Rockslide tried to smash him against the side of a building. Gambit dodged right,  
rolling under the huge boys granite legs. Gambit threw some cards at Rockslides back, but there was no effect as the cards just dissipated into thin air.

Nightcrawler grabbed Bliss, picking her up, as everyone went after the rest.

With Glow subdued, Creature went to help Gambit. She changed back to human, then switched to bear form. She'd always told Remy the sight was terrible, but it got the job done.

Gambit watched as Creature bulldozed Rockslide down to the ground. She tried to knock him unconcious,  
but that didn't quite work. "I give up, I give up! Get her off me!" Rockslide actually spoke.

"Huh. He can talk," Gambit said, surprised.

Another ten minutes and the team went home with an unconscious Nightcrawler in tow. Rockslide had somehow gotten away with his friends, mysteriously.

The team dropped Nightcrawler off in the infirmary and separated. Gambit, Shadowcat and Creature stayed behind to make sure he was alright while Jean pulled him out of the illusion Bliss had put him in.

"Hmmm?" Kurts eyes fluttered open serenely, "I was having such a nice time."

"We know," Molly smoothed out his hair, "We were pretty worried about you, fur face."

"Do you want anything?" Kitty asked.

"No, I'm fine," Kurt sat up, "Is everyone else okay?"

"We're okay," Remy said, "No fatal wounds or anything."

"Great. I feel like I could sleep for five hours," Kurt yawned.

"You always say that," Kitty said, "We should let you get your rest."

The three of them left the infirmary. "Well, I've got stuff to do so I'll catch you guys later," Kitty waved, going to the elevator.

"So, baby, what now?" Remy rubbed Mollys neck.

"You keep rubbing my neck like that and I won't even know," Molly moaned, leaning into it.

"We'll get changed and see if Jenna and Vince want to do something," Remy said in a soft, lush tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Back upstairs, the two changed clothes, going to Vincent and Jenna's room.  
Remy knocked.

"Come in," Vincent's strong voice invited them.

They went into the room. It didn't look much different then normal, except for the suitcases, the crib and the changing table. The curtains were open to let in the sunshine. "Ah, sunlight. That thing I'm so unfamiliar with," Molly quipped.

"You don't stay inside as much as you used to," Remy said.

"Sweetheart, I have something for you. I can't believe I almost forgot," Jenna dug through one of her suitcases. She retrieved a velvet jewelry box and a small white box. She handed the velvet box to Molly and the white box to Remy.

After a few seconds, they opened the boxes.

Remy got a seemingly normal pair of fingerless motorcycle gloves.  
Molly got a necklace laced intricately with red garnets and matching earrings.

"The gloves were made by my favorite store in Paris," Vincent said.

"Slick. Thank you both so much," Remy smiled.

"They're beautiful! Thank you," Molly hugged Jenna.

"Uh, we were thinking we could take you out and do something. If you like,"  
Remy said.

"That sounds lovely. Where would you two like to go?" Jenna asked.

Molly and Remy looked at each other for a few moments, trying to figure it out.

"Why don't we just go out to dinner tonight? It beats being here in the madhouse at any rate," Remy suggested,  
"We can go to that nice place by the beach." He winked at Molly.

The look of realization passed over Mollys face.  
"_That_ one. Yeah, sounds great! It's pretty fancy. You'll like it."

They left the room quietly. "You're so sneaky," Molly smirked, "Not sure if you're trying to impress them or me."

"I'm not really trying to impress anyone. I just thought we could go somewhere Dylan would be appreciated instead of ostracized. People don't like babies in restaurants, but they _really_ don't like mutant ones," Remy said.

"I'm guessing you know that from personal experience. Uh, anyway, I guess it's easy for me to forget that Dylan looks so different. I take him for how he is. Like I take you for how _you_ are," Molly reached up and tenderly stroked his face. Remy responded with a well-placed kiss to her palm.

Molly responded with a twitchy, flushed look on her face. Remy could tell her heart was pounding. Good.

The quiet intimate moment was effectively ruined when Bobby and Sam came out of their room, almost in tears with boisterous laughter. "Remy, you've got to see this!" Bobby shoved his phone at Remy. It was some video of a man getting multiple hits to the groin. Despite himself, Remy couldn't help but let out an undignified snort-laugh, giving the phone back. He looked at Molly apologetically.

"Like I said, I take you for how you are. Come help me pick out something to wear tonight," Molly pulled him away from their friends.

"Ooh, picking out something to wear," Bobby teased.

Of course, the teasing didn't phase Remy.

* * *

The day went on almost without incident. A few of the younger girls had accidentally started a fire in the kitchen (oddly, Amara wasn't even present, so it was a power-free fire) sending the household into a panic, but outside of that, nothing else important happened. That evening, they left the house for dinner on time, arriving at the restaurant as the sun was half way down to set, making a dazzling impression as it made its way down past the ocean, the sky alight in warm pink and yellow hues.

"Bayville has some beautiful views," Vincent commented.

"Yes," Molly agreed, half about the view, but Remy could tell how she was staring at Remy in his brand new black suit with matching tie.

They got into the restaurant, led to a table and waited for their orders to arrive. Dylan sat in a high-chair chewing on a teething ring. Remy and Molly sat in the booth beside each other across from Jenna and Vincent.

"So," Jenna said casually, "Any plans to get married yet?"

Remy choked and sputtered out the glass of water he'd been drinking, his eyes wide. The table cloth was now considerably more wet then it had been a few seconds ago. He quickly regained his composure...or what was left of it.

"Uh," Molly said, "It's pretty early for that. I'm not even twenty-one yet."

"We'll decide when the time is right I guess," Remy said.

"Good for you," Vincent smiled, "Too many kids rush into marriage these days."

"We've talked about it here and there," Molly admitted, "But nothing is for certain. The future is full of possibilities."

"All good, hopefully," Remy squeezed Mollys hand under the table.

They kept talking through dinner.

"Enough about us," Remy said, "What about you? How's work?"

"Oh fine," Jemma said, "We finished shooting a movie in Brazil and Germany a week ago. I've been so jet-lagged, but I was looking forward to our visit."

"My work is quite well," Vincent said, "We're building a third office already."

"Great," Molly said.

The food came and they quietly had dinner. Things ended with a brief, light hearted argument over who was going to pay.

"I'll get it," Remy opened his wallet.

"Don't trouble yourself," Vincent took out a thick stack of US money, "You should be spending your money on this fine young lady. We'll get it." Vincent smiled at Molly.

"Yeah Remy, spend your money on me instead," Molly teased.

"It's very generous, but you're our guests," Remy said politely.

"That is true. We really don't mind, however," Vincent said.

"Hey," Molly broke in, "Let them pay and we'll get the tip. Isn't that fair?"

"I don't think it's _fair_, but alright," Remy begrudgingly agreed.

They paid and headed out into the cool night air. Winter was still hanging on in the early months of the year. It was only February.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom, I'll meet you outside," Remy said, going to the mens' room.  
Afterwards, he was only a few steps out of the restaurant when someone tackled him to the ground.  
They were strong and heavy...and dressed in black with a black helmet.

"Again?! You guys don't let up, do you?" Remy said, throwing the man behind him.

Remy charged some cards and knocked the man unconscious. Molly ran up.  
"They're after us again?" She questioned.

"Unfortunately," Remy said, "Everybody safe in the car?"

"Uh-huh," Molly said, "What should we-"

She was interrupted by a black ball flying past her head. The ball exploded into a bright light. A flash grenade.  
"Crap on stilts, I can't see!" Molly yelled shrilly.

"Don't panic," Remy warned, "Change into something. It might help."

"Bat," Molly answered.

As Remy heard Mollys organs shift and slosh around, he felt something wrap his ankles together. It was impossible to keep from falling over. After a few seconds, his vision started coming back as a blur. Remy could see Molly was human again, but barely. "There's five guys. Three on the ground, two on the roof," Molly said, "We still can't get them though."

They heard three of the men come out of hiding..  
"Surrender and you won't get hurt," One of them said.

"They don't know us very well," Remy quipped.

His eyes still blurred, Remy threw some cards, knocking the men to the ground. Now a tiger, Molly jumped on one, but they were more determined then the last time. The solider got out something that looked like an advanced pop gun, aiming it at Mollys tiger face. He fired, spraying on a muzzle that went around her mouth. Molly backed up, pawing at the goo wildly as she writhed around.

The other two men took aim at Remy.  
"Back down. You're just going to get hurt," One said.

This was it. They were going to get hauled off and experimented on for sure.

"Gentlemen, you are the ones that are going to be hurt," Vincent came up.  
Remy's vision had finally come back fully.

"No, no, no!" Remy said, "You can't-"

Vincent took a small device out of his pocked that looked like a beeper.  
He pressed a button on it that emitted a _painful_ high pitched siren and an immediate migraine.  
The men fell unconscious to the ground, hurt so badly that they had nose bleeds. Remy's head was still pounding,  
but he started untying his ankles, then Vincent helped him up. Molly had gotten the muzzle off and changed back.

"What the heck was that?" Molly demanded, "I mean, thank you, but...ouchie."  
She rubbed her left ear.

"In adopting Dylan, we quickly learned to adapt. Not everyone is going to be accepting of mutant babies," Vincent explained,  
"We've had our share of mobs and vile threats. My apologies for the pain, but it was the only way."

"We'll take pain over being captured any day," Remy smiled.

* * *

Jenna fussed over Molly and Remy for the entire ride home.  
(They must've heard "Are you feeling alright?" a thousand times.)

For the first time, Remy got the sense of what having a (worried)  
mother was like. He didn't love it, being an adult and not five, but he appreciated it.

The group arrived home and Molly and Remy headed straight for the professors office to talk to the teachers, explaining what had happened.

"They want us bad. I don't know why, but they do," Molly said as she leaned against Remy.

"Clearly, they want you for your powers," Xavier said, "Wether they want you two in particular or not remains to be seen. Be alert and don't go anywhere alone for the time being. We'll keep you as safe as we can."

"Got it," Remy said, "I guess I'll go to bed early. I'm really tired."

"Of course you're tired. You've been through a lot lately," Molly said, with her usual slightly tactless way.

Remy hugged her, kissing the top of her head.  
"You care about me more then anyone ever has or ever will."

Molly smiled, pulling him silently out of the room. Remy kissed her warmly and sweetly. "Thought that's what you might be wanting," Remy said, looking into her eyes.

"Uh-huh," Molly looked so in love, "You should, you know, get some sleep."

Normally Remy would playfully argue that he wanted to spend all his time with Molly, but his body was physically tired, screaming for his bed.  
"Yes, but tomorrow I shall be all yours my love," Remy smiled.

"Look forward to it. Goodnight," Molly stroked his face, heading for her room.

Remy fell into a fast, quiet sleep.  
When he woke up in the morning, breakfast was waiting, as usual.

"Feeling better?" Molly asked.

"Yeah," Remy said, "You?"

"Oh, definitely. thanks," Molly said.

Remy took waffles and the usual side dishes, eating quickly. Jenna and Vincent joined them with Dylan.

"He's fussy this morning," Jenna smiled awkwardly, putting Dylan in the high-chair.

"It's okay. We'll go out and do something fun to make him feel better," Remy said.

"We'll do no such thing," Jenna said a perfect motherly tone, "You two need some rest after all the horrible things you went through last night. We'll stay home today, it's fine."

Remy and Molly looked at each other, a bit annoyed (As if they hadn't dealt with similar situations before), but knowing arguing would be useless.

"Okay," Molly said, "Whatever you want."

"We'll make a nice day of it," Remy said "Cook things, watch some movies, have some fun."

"Sounds like every other day," Molly hugged, crossing her arms.

"Hey, come on," Remy rubbed a hand on her head, "Don't make that face." Remy stared her down.

Molly slowly broke into a smile.

"There's my favorite smile," Remy said.

"Come on," Molly said, "Let's go make some cupcakes."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

A couple days went by with nothing else life threatening happening. The four of them enjoyed plays, movies, and lavish dinners out, making the Cantrelle's time in America memorable.

"Molly darling," Jenna said after breakfast was finished, "We should go shopping today while there's still time."

"Oh yeah. We haven't done that yet," Molly snapped her fingers,  
"I'll get my bag and we can go." Molly got up from her chair and up to her room.

"Spunky, isn't she?" Vincent said.

"Very," Remy said.

"If they're going out, perhaphs we should as well," Vincent said, "Take in a game."

"Football's my favorite," Remy started getting excited.

"Football it is then," Vincent said, clapping Remy on the shoulder, "I'll get Dylan ready and you find out the time of the game."

"On it," Remy said, heading to the nearest computer.

"Going out too?" Molly found Remy in the foyer.

"Yeah. Football game," Remy said distractedly.

"You're favorite. Have fun," Molly kissed him on the side of his head.

"Absolutely," Remy said.

Remy, Vincent and Dylan arrived home a few hours later, relaxed and refreshed from their boys day out.  
Molly and Jenna had returned much earlier.

"Hey," Molly said as she and Jenna sat in one of the rec rooms.  
Molly on the couch, Jenna on the recliner.

"Missed you," Remy leaned over and gave Molly a peck on the lips.

"Missed you too," Molly blushed over the public attention.

"I want to see what you got at the store," Remy said.

"Okay," Molly said, nodding.

She returned with several shopping bags.  
One dress or outfit after the other was taken out of the bag and shown off. Remy was impressed. Jenna had good taste.

Dylan started crying.  
"I think he's ready for another nap," Vincent said.

"I could use a lie down as well," Jenna said, "We'll see you at dinner." Molly and Remy we're left alone.

"Umm, I got something else too," Molly's face turned red again, "It's stupid, but Jenna talked me into it. Thought you'd want to see it."

"My curiousity is piqued," Remy followed Molly as she started walking to her room.

Molly dug through the bag, pulling out a slightly slinkier looking dress then she usually liked. It was red with thin straps.

"I'm surprised they had it in my size," Molly said.

"Can you try it on for me?" Remy said, "Bet you look gorgeous in it, Cherie."

Remy continued standing there, zoning out over the dress.

"If you leave, I can try it on," Molly rolled her eyes.

"Leaving," Remy backed out of the room.

Several minutes later, Molly came out of her room looking amazing (in Remy's opinion). She had on a little make-up and heels to complete the look.

"Molly..." Remy said, feeling speechless.

"Like it?" Molly asked.

"I love it. It's the kind of dress I've always wanted to see you in," Remy said.

"Thanks. Jenna said we should go dancing. She also said this would make your eyes fall out of your head, and she was right," Molly smiled.

"You're asking to have your lipstick smudged," Remy pulled her closer.

"Wha-?" Molly's questioned was silenced by Remy's kiss. A long and drawn out expression of affection.

"I'll get changed and we can go have some time alone," Molly said.

* * *

Saturday finally came and everyone piled up in the cars to go to the Sharing's big outdoor festival.

It was surprisingly crowded, with mutants of all kinds, young and old, enjoying the entertainment.

"Do you want something to eat?" Remy asked Molly.

"No, I'm not hungry. And I wouldn't trust the food from here anyway," Molly said, distrustful of her surroundings.

"Spoil sport," Kurt came up beside them with two cones of cotton candy in each hand, "You're missing out."

"Don't worry," Remy said, "Kurt's taste-testing everything so it's presumably safe."

"I still can't shake the feeling that something isn't right," Molly said, "Everything seems here ungenuine. Fake."

Kurt rolled his eyes.  
"I can't believe you of all people aren't enjoying this. It's insane."

"Come on," Remy said, pulling Molly along, "I'll help you snoop around if it makes you feel better."

"Where should we start?" Molly looked up at Remy.

"I'm not sure," Remy said, "We'll think of something. Just have to find it."

They looked around and saw a suspicious looking man walk into a tent.

"There's nothing here," Molly said.

"Yeah. No guy either," Remy said, "Only one exit in or out."

"Ohhh right!" Molly lightly smacked herself on the forehead. She turned into a wolf, cocking her ears left and right, walking a few steps forward, sniffing at the grass. She changed back.

"This grass has a huge panel under it," Molly said.

Remy tapped on the grass with his hand.  
"How'd he get it to come up?" Remy wondered aloud.

"Weight, a button, a special wrist-watch?" Molly suggested.

Remy stood on the grass. It felt dense and metallic under him. "Maybe if I just wai-"

Remy found himself falling through a huge hole in the ground.  
After a few seconds, he hit the bottom.

"Lookout!" Molly called out. Remy quickly scooted out of the way.

Molly landed on her feet, but toppled over onto Remy.  
"Sorry!" Molly whispered, untangling herself from him.

"Don't be," Remy smirked.

They stood up and looked around. What they found was an underground cavern as big as a stadium. Ahead of them were cages and rooms made from cement dotting the landscape. Plastic boxes marked 'hazardous material' and 'biological product' lined walls and made up rows in spades. Worse than that, the cages weren't all empty. Several were filled with mutants of all ages. They looked exhausted and hopeless, Remy couldn't only feel it, he could see it. Their eyes said they had all given up on ever getting out of...whatever this place was.

"What do you think they're doing?" Molly whispered.

"We'll find out," Remy popped open a biological product bin. Cold air rushed at his face. When they peeked inside, what they saw was unthinkable.

Organs. Organs in plastic bags. Some identifiable, some not. Molly leaned over and started throwing up behind a nearby cement room. Remy was feeling like joining her, but he had to keep composed. Now was not the time to lose it. They had to get out of here and warn the others.

"Petite, we have to get out of here before we attract atten-" Remy was cut off by footsteps. He pulled Molly into the room.  
Thankfully, it was empty.

A few seconds later, the door handle jiggled.

"Don't!" Remy warned as Molly started morphing into her tiger form.

They needed to get out of here, not start anything. Molly changed back.

"Why-" Molly started to say, when the door opened.

A man stood there, tall and thin in a lab coat, with a brown mustache and matching hair. He stared, confused, at Molly and Remy as they stared back.

"Run!" Remy shouted. They ran past the man and back out into the open. Remy looked around for an exit as an alarm blared and lights flashed red. There was a staircase on their left, but it was too far away to be reached in time.

"Molly, Remy, there's no use running," A female voice said. They looked ahead of them to see a blond woman walking up to them.  
"There's nowhere to go down here. We've been after you, so you might as well give up," She said.

"Who are you? What's going on down here?" Molly demanded.

"I suppose after a week of chasing you down, I owe you an explanation. My name is Genovilia Fawn. This is my project. To the public, we're The Sharing. To you, we're splicers. We take mutants organs and sell them on the black market or to suppliers. We also take rare organs and limbs of sorts, and sell them to collectors and procurers of the rare and unusual to the highest bidder. We like what we saw in you two and decided we had to have you. Molly, your brain alone would be worth a fortune!" Genovilia explained.

While she talked, Remy felt his hands go behind him and starting to feel numb. He couldn't move them. Men had came up behind them and tied them with some invisible handcuffs of some sort. The men put their hands on the two's shoulders, in case of resistance.

"So much for leaving my brain to science," Molly quipped, "Our friends _will_ find us. They always do."

"Not likely," Genovilia said, "Were several hundred feet underground. Lock them up. I'll deal with them in time. I want to savor this."

They were led to a large cage and put in together. The restraints came off. They sat down and took it all in.

"I don't understand. Don't these people have families? Isn't someone looking for them?" Molly wondered, looking at the other cages in the distance.

"Maybe, maybe not. Not everyone has a great life," Remy said, "You had it easy before. Good life, good family."

"Yeah. I know I can't relate, but I can at least try and empathize. So we gonna try and get out of here or what?" Molly asked.

"We can try. Better then waiting," Remy said.

Molly turned into a lizard and charged the cage door, only to stop, turn around and change back. "It's no good. Some kind of electric wall just outside it," Molly pointed.

"I'll take your word for it," Remy said, not wanting to get an unnecessary shock.

"So we'll wait then," Molly said, "Wish I had my communicator. Left it at home. It was stupid of me."

"I don't have mine either," Remy said, "Should've been more on guard. You were right about this whole thing. It was one big set-up."

"Yeah, well, hopefully we'll live long enough for me to gloat about that," Molly said, obviously on edge.

"We'll get out of here," Remy said, "We always do."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

It felt like a long time as they waited. They kept looking for a sign the X-Men had showed up, but nothing happened.  
Then, the time came. Guards walked up to the caged and pulled them out, slapping de-powering collars around their necks. This wasn't The Sharing's first rodeo.

Molly and Remy were pulled away to separate rooms. They both fought, but it wasn't working. Something in the collars was making them placid and relaxed.

Before she went into the room, Remy saw Molly go limp.

"Muscle relaxer in the collars. Helps with the resistance," One guard explained as him and his co-worker pulled Remys limp body onto a medical gurney, strapping his arms and legs down.

"Son of a-! HELP! THEY'VE GOT ME IN HERE! HELP!" Remy still had enough awareness to yell.

"It's not going to work, kid," The man moved aside as the older man in the lab coat came in.

They cut the front of Remys shirt in half, then put an anesthetic mask over his mouth. The man put a scalpel to his chest _before_ Remy started feeling unconscious. He felt the nick and the scalpel slide down just a little...

BA-BOOMBOOM! The door burst open with Cyclops' fiery optic blast.

Jean sent the men flying against the walls while Shadowcat ran over and undid Remys restraints and the mask.

"Cutting it a little close, huh?" Remy chided.

"Don't blame us if we thought you two snuck off to make out," Cyclops shot back, "We started searching when Jean didn't sense you guys in the area anymore. We found the hole, thankfully."

"Molly's in the-" Remy started to say.

"Rogue and Kurt got her," Shadowcat explained.

The four of them walked out. Remy was surprised to see the cages with mutants gone. Nearly the whole place was cleared out.  
"Here," Rogue nodded to an unconscious Molly as Nightcrawler and she held her up, "She's not light."

Remy picked Molly up and the team left up the stairs.  
"Uh, this is _not_ where we started out," Nightcrawler observed.  
They were in a dressing room.

"It's the women's dressing room inside 'Eight And Circumstances'," Shadowcat said, "Which means we'd better high tail it if-"

"EEEEEEEEEEK! What are YOU doing in HERE?!" A blonde woman stepped out of the dressing room across from them in a bikini, pointing to the boys while turning away.

"Sorry! Wrong exit!" Remy said as they ran out of the dressing room, clear through the store.

Nightcrawler teleported them all back to the mansion.

"We'll go down to the infirmary. Can you make sure the Cantrelles' make it back here safe?" Remy asked Kurt and Kitty.  
The depowering collars had already been removed, which was a relief.

"No problem," Kurt waved, teleporting him and Kitty back out.

Down in the infirmary, Remy put Molly in one of the beds.  
He put a patch of gauze on his wound with antiseptic, then getting a chair for himself and taking a breather.

It didn't take long for Molly to wake up, but she came up fighting.  
"Woah, woah! It's okay! We're back home safe. We're safe, Molly," Remy jumped in front of the bed, holding up his hands to assure a vicious looking tiger-Molly that she was fine.

Molly changed back, breathing hard and sweating.  
Remy didn't touch her because she was so on edge, (She was shaking).  
Molly started crying a little, scooting over and going into Remys arms.  
"I woke up for a minute and a-all I could see w-was scalpels and things.  
Bad things. They were going to tear me open and study me from the inside out," Molly said.

This was, undoubtedly, one of the hardest, darkest things they had ever faced.  
Remy already knew they were going to have some psychological ramifications in the future.  
Nothing they had faced had ever been this..._psychotic_ before.

"We lived through it. The team got there just in time," Remy said, "I'm shaken up too, but we're going to work through this."

"Yeah...yeah," Molly said, "We always do."

The Cantrelles came in, a flurry of worry and concern.  
Molly looked like she might suffocate from the death grip Jenna had on her.  
"Sweetheart, you look positively ghastly! The children told us what happened. You both need to lay down and rest up." Jenna's blue eyes were huge with love and worry.

This was it, Remy realized, they'd just been unofficially adopted.

"Totally agree," Molly settled herself back down into the bed. Remy took the other bed, even though he didn't feel tired.

"Is Dylan okay? The commotion didn't scare him?" Remy asked.

"No, he's fine," Vincent said, the baby playing with baby keys in his arms, "They made up some story about a hurricane warning, so everyone cleared out.  
A horrible cover up since it's such a beautiful day outside."

"Yeah, and we'll probably spend the rest of it in here," Molly griped, "Uh, I mean, because Mister McCoy gives check-ups that take forever."  
Obviously, she didn't want their guests to be offended they were annoyed about Jenna and Vincent parenting them, even though Molly and Remy were. Plus the check-ups really did take forever.

"We'll go upstairs and bring down some of those cookies you like," Jenna said.  
They quickly left.

"Gotta admit, it's nice being waited on," Remy put his hands behind his head, soaking in the attention.

"Yeah. I think we found Dylan the best parents ever," Molly agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

The next morning, Molly and Remy were excused to sleep in for a little longer then usual.  
It was already Sunday, so they didn't have much time before the Cantrelle's had to leave that evening.

Molly stumbled into Remy on the way out of her room as he made his way downstairs.  
"Uhnff! Oh, sorry!" Molly apologized.

"It's okay. I'm a zombie too. They probably didn't save us any leftovers from breakfast," Remy said.

"Could always go out," Molly said, "I saved some money."

"It does sound good, but it feels like we've been eating out all week," Remy said.

"Aw, come on," Molly playfully elbowed him, "Spoil yourself a little."

"Alright. We'll get Dylan and them and go someplace," Remy gave in.  
Pancakes did sound good.

Breakfast came and went, having a fun time at a local pancake house.  
They'd gotten some dark looks from people, but soon ignored it.

When they were back at home, the four of them went into the kitchen, sitting in the booth to talk while Remy excused himself to go upstairs.

Jenna and Vincent smiled at each other, holding hands.  
"It's comforting knowing you're happy and you fit in here," Vincent said, "We've really come to think of you as family. We want what's best for you and Remy."

"Ohh," Molly put her hands over her mouth, trying not to feel teary, "That's...I don't know what to say! Thank you."

"It's alright dear one," Jenna cupped Mollys cheek, smiling, "In you I have a daughter, who's turning out to be a bright, intelligent, beautiful young woman."

Now the tears were really flowing. Molly bit her lip. She grabbed a napkin, wiping her eyes.

"Okay, I don't like to come in and see my girl crying. What's the matter, cherie?" Remy came in and pulled Molly into a sideways hug.

"It's okay, just happy tears," Molly continued wiping her eyes.

"Well, I can't believe we're leaving tonight," Jenna steepled her hands.

"We'll make plans to come back, but it won't be for a while, with work and all," Vincent said.

"We understand. It's always really busy around here too," Molly said, composed again.

"I think our friends kept the craziness at bay this week for us," Remy smiled, "Thankfully."

"That means we owe them. Big time," Molly rolled her eyes.

That got a laugh out of the older couple.

"So what can you say, little man?" Remy reached out and rubbed Dylan's forehead, "Can you say _mama_? Or _Papa_?"

Dylan gurgled for a moment, then...  
"Mmm...mama! Papa!"

The four of them looked on at each other in joy and amazement, but that wasn't all.

"...'Emy! M-Molly!" Dylan said.

"Holy-!" Remy started, but Molly put a hand over his mouth.

"He's smart, but we wouldn't want him picking up anything inappropriate," Molly glared a little.

"'Emy!" Dylan said again.

"I'm so proud! I'm sure he'll pick up the 'r' later, but I'm still so proud!" Remy was beaming.

"That's our smart little boy," Jenna took him, cuddling him.

The day wore on and they went to the airport that evening.  
It was a tearful goodbye for Jenna. "You will tell us if anything bad happens, won't you?" Jenna cried.

"We will! Promise!" Molly struggled to breathe in the death grip again.

"Anything for you guys," Remy said.

"We love you," Jenna stroked Mollys hair, hugging her even tighter.

"We love you too," Molly said in a strangled voice.

Remy and Molly watched as they went through the baggage line and security, then when they were out of sight,  
the two looked at each other.

"You gonna be okay?" Remy asked.

"Once I get some air back in my lungs, yeah," Molly smirked.

"No, I mean it. Are you?" Remy insisted.

"Yes. They'll be back," Molly smiled, "However, I am really going to miss them."

"I'm going to miss them too," Remy said.


End file.
